


Wings of a Broken Hero

by Sexy_Avengers17



Series: The Winged Heroes AU [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Recovering, CLINTUCKY, Clint Barton Feels, Clintucky Fried Chicken, Deaf Clint Barton, Falling In Love, Fanart, First Dates, Idiots in Love, M/M, Wingfic, Wings, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22574854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexy_Avengers17/pseuds/Sexy_Avengers17
Summary: Fanart for Wings of a Broken Hero
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Series: The Winged Heroes AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624267
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Wings of a Broken Hero

**Author's Note:**

> The awesome shan101pi made this gorgeous fanart of one of my favorite moments to write in the story when Clint and Bucky go out for their first date.  
> You can always find shan101pi on Instagram and Tumblr, so make sure to follow them!


End file.
